A Monster in Paris 2
by BillCipher12
Summary: Francoeur and Lucille get married and have a baby girl called Felicity. When Felicity starts hanging out with Commissioner Maynott's son, what will happen? rated T for a few mature themes. update: I'll continue the story soon. I promise.
1. Chapter 1

Francouer started to sing a song to Lucille that he'd been working on since they started working together. _When I'm without you, I feel I might die. You love me, I love you back, being with you I might try. Being with you makes feel like I'm not a monster anymore. You and me, we hold the key, to unlock true love's door._ Then, he handed Lucille a little black box." Lucille, you complete me. I want you to be with me for the rest of my life. Francouer, is this what I think it is? Because if it is, my answer is yes." Lucille had accepted Francoeur's marriage proposal. At the next performance at The Rare Bird, Lucille had an announcement." Everyone, before the show starts, I have an announcement. Francouer and I are going to spend our lives together. We're getting married." After the last show of the night, Lucille went up to Raoul, Emile, and Maud and told them the big news." Lucille, we're very happy for you. Maud and I have been thinking about tying the knot lately." Raoul was not as excited as Emile was." I hope you two make a good couple."" Raoul, are you jealous? Besides, a friend of mine was checking you out earlier." Lucille walked off, and she and Francouer" got it on" that night, and the next day, she and Francouer had bigger news to announce. Lucille was pregnant with a baby girl. 9 months later, Felicity, their daughter, was born. When she was about 4 years old, Felicity started school. She was an outcast for being part flea. When she was 10, she started working at The Rare Bird every weekend. But not as a singer. Sure, she had a beautiful voice, but she was really shy. After each day, she went into a forest, and she started singing the most beautiful song. _They say I'm an outcast, well, I might be part flea. But I will show everyone who I'm supposed to be. I will be me. I'm ready to shine. I'll show them all who I am inside. Let me be who I am inside._ Commissioner Maynott's son, Jack, overheard, and startled Felicity." Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." They knew each other because they went to the same classes." Well, you did Jack. Now if you don't mind, I have to get back to The Rare Bird. It's getting late."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Felicity met with her best friend, Annabelle."Hey. Anna, just because our parents were friends doesn't mean we have to be. I'm not saying I don't like you, because I do." Awhile later, she had a look on her face."Felicity, I know that look. Who is he?""Who is who?" said a blushing Felicity."come on, you know I know you much better than that. Just tell me.""Okay, if you promise not to hate me forever, it's Jack.""Wait, Jack as in Jack Maynott?""Exactly.""Oh my god, your parents will hate you if they find out.""Wait, you're not mad at me?""Of course not. This is a forbidden romance.""I know, I know. The best kind.""Well, if you like him, go talk to him.""No, I can't. You know how shy I am.""Shyness has no meaning in love.""Fine, let's get this over with." She took Anna's advice and went up to him. She thought to herself," _No, don't go up to him. Just do it. Okay, just do this, it'll be over before you no it."_ She built up the rest of her confidence."Hi, Jack.""Oh, Felicity. Your voice is just amazing.""It should be if I inherited my parent's voices, which I did. _Great choice of words, Felicity._ ""If voices were pictures, yours would be the most beautiful.""Thank you." She walked back to Anna, blushing and smiling."So, how'd it go?""It went great.""Why do you like him, anyway?""I don't know, he's just such a gentleman.""And that's the only reason?""Yes.""No, it isn't.""I am not going to tell you. Still, I can't believe I'm attracted to the son of the man who almost killed my father. It seems like I would want nothing to do with him, but he's just, I don't know the right word."


End file.
